


Serenade of an Orange

by Ren_mar



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, I promise at first it's silly but it evolves to something cute, Love Confessions, This was a joke but it scalated quickly, also reformating was a pain, also working on two time zones isn't ideal but we made it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_mar/pseuds/Ren_mar
Summary: A love confession can happen at the most unpredictable time, in this case, it started as missing mikans for lunch.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Kudos: 7





	Serenade of an Orange

**Author's Note:**

> So this started because Socalnesoberi and I were talking about wonderland Riko and somehow we kept going until we had 700+ words. And we just thought we should share it for the laughs, so that's how this was made.  
> He doesn't have an account so I'm posting it.

"Look Chika, I don't know what happened to the mikans you packed for lunch but I can tell you I definitely didn't use them for my potions …."

“Are you sure?” Chika questioned the pianist as she kept rummaging through her school bag in search of her lunch.

“Definitely! You already ate them! You just forgot you big dummy.” Riko tried to defend herself, because she had, in fact, used the ginger-haired girl's snacks to practice her DIY skills. She needed to make her own props which in this case were potions for her Wonderland card. Not wanting to be discovered she deviated from the mikans. "Chika how could you still be hungry? Did you forget you already ate?"

"Yes..."

“Seriously... well I thought this might happen, so here!” Riko extended her arms and shoved something to the smaller girl's chest.

“Eh? A sandwich?”

“It has egg” The girl smiled half excited, half in an it’s obvious type way.

“Riko-chan... this is YOUR food!” 

"And I'm going to share it with you because your stomach is turning into a black hole. Have you been hanging out with Hanamaru-chan lately?"

“Of-of course not... why would you think that...ahaha...” The orange-haired put her arms behind her head trying to cover her embarrassment.

"I'd be fine if you were! I wasn't implying anything! But I bet you guys do fun stuff when you hang out, you two are pretty similar you know..."

“Me and Maru-chan? I don’t know about that... but you know a few days ago she came to lend me a book, but when she started talking about it her eyes were sparkling and she seemed like she was reading the story again instead of telling it! It was amazing! She then spent the night helping me with the lyrics, she really inspired me.”

"Woah really? Hanamaru-chan truly is amazing! I really admire how she's so passionate about books, in fact I'd say it's similar to your passion for finding your own shine Chika. And it's because of that burning passion of yours that I was able to find my own passion for music again... Chika....I'm not sure if I've told you before but....thank you! For everything!!" She blurted and not leaving Chika a moment to answer so she didn’t lose her courage, she continued. 

“I know you’re the lyricist but I made a song for you... it might not be as good as the ones you make but-“

“No way! I know it’ll be amazing no matter what!... and if it’s a song for me, then I know it’ll be my favourite song ever!...but I’m a bit embarrassed-”

“And how do you think I feel!” Riko quickly answered before taking a deep breath and coming closer to the girl who made her heart beat faster. Not ideal, but how would they share headphones if not sitting next to each other. Their shoulders were touching and suddenly both teens were too aware of that part of their bodies.

*pianoforte monologue starts playing*

"Ahhhh! Riko-chan I knew you had an amazing singing voice but this is on a whole different level! The sound of your voice mixed with the gentle keystrokes from your piano are just...."

"I-I-I'm glad you like the song I made for you, I spent days getting it just right for you...eh? Chika-chan are you ok?! Your eyes are getting really watery!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Riko. It's just....people tend to cry when they hear an angel's voice."

“N-No if anything y-y-you’re the angel! ... you saved me when I couldn’t save myself...you saw what I couldn’t... you’re truly my guardian angel”

"Hehe well I'm definitely not a fallen angel like Yoshiko but I'll gladly be yours if you'd have me!"

"E-e-eh?! Chika what are you trying to say? Are you trying to tell me that...."

"What I’m trying to say is, Riko...I lov-" The club room door opens, a cheerful and quite oblivious Kanan enters the room, clearly not seeing that her two friends were sharing a moment.

"Ah, there you guys are! I've been looking for you two all over! C'mon, Dia scheduled a surprise early practice session. Sometimes I wonder if she's taking Muse's training regimen a little too far, but exercise is important to being a great idol!"

"We'll be on our way Kanan-chan don't worry!" 

And the orange-haired dismissed the older girl who promptly left, still not knowing what those two were doing just seconds before.

"Umm Chika, I know we have to go but...what were you going to say just now before Kanan came in...."

Chika locks her eyes with Riko’s, she caresses the silky burgundy hair and answers: "Once we finish with practice let's finish hearing the rest of the song and maybe then I'll tell you. How's that sound, hm?"

* * *

*after practice*

”Chika-chan let’s go home together!” An enthusiastic sailor announced.

“Eh? I-I mean I was just umm I mean-“

“You~ you still need to make revisions for the English exam and unless you want to be punished like Kanan, you’ll come with me.” 

Once again Mari sees what others can’t. You looks at Kanan who’s behind the blonde and looks like she’s been through something, You could only wonder what Mari did to leave the poor girl in that state. 

“Y-yes ma’am!” And You salute.

Before making the whole group leave, Mari gave Chika a wink before leaving with the rest of the members of Aqours.

Chika glanced over her shoulder, looking out of the rooftop, into the distant sea, was Riko.

”So...” Said Riko first when Chika came by her side.

”So...” Said Chika in a cheerful manner.

”Should we head home now and finish that song?” Suggested Riko, still unsure of what was going to unfold once they left the rooftop.

”Mhmm”

As they go downstairs to their club room Chika took a leap of faith and took Riko’s hand, half expecting the other teen to pull away, half expecting her to ask her what she thinks she was doing, but Riko did neither and kept her hand intertwined with Chika’s.

"Oh, by the way, this is a hint on what I was going to tell you back in the club room! But I'm pretty sure you already know what the answer is hehehe" At that moment Riko was left speechless as she put two and two together. So instead she just gave her new girlfriend a smile from cheek to cheek trying to hold back tears of joy. Little did both girls know that this would become the best day of their lives.

  
  


Then what we assume are years later little pear comes into play.


End file.
